Do-over
by FakeWeeaboo
Summary: Rose is told her presence in the parallel world will lead to the destruction of all universes. She must return to her old universe to be with the Doctor and fix a mistake she made so she may be with the Doctor forever and to save everyone; but how does she manage all of this? Season 1 (maybe 2) rewrite my way.
1. Do-over of a sorts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. BTW I have no beta.**

 **A/N: I'm so excited for our new Doctor, Jodie Wittaker! Girl Power!**

Chapter One: Do-over.

Rose opened her eyes. Dummies. Seven surrounding her, many more behind. Backed up against a wall, Rose felt a sense of foreboding and… familiarity? The thing's cold, dead face was pointed at her, menacing. It lifted its arm, a chop that could end her life. Rose struggled to remember her training, but her mind was foggy.

Panic arose in her chest. Not knowing what to do, she closed her eyes, awaiting the impact when she felt someone holding her hand. Rose's eyes snapped open, and there he was. The Doctor. He looked right at her, eyes looking into her soul.

"Run!"

…

Rose had been in Pete's world for nearly two years. She still dreamt of a beach, the place that had ruined her life. The life she cherished so much, and spent with the most amazing man she had ever met… gone. It faded away with his image on a beach in Norway. Well, alternate Norway.

Rose pushed her thoughts away. She was at Torchwood now. It was ironic, considering they were the ones that wrecked her old life. She was a higher-up. She had a team, she owned a flat, and she had a life.

Rose had decided to not live with Pete and her mum in their mansion. As much as she loved all of them, Tony included, she felt like she needed her own space. She was an adult, and she no longer needed her mum to take care of her.

She would admit to it being weird when she was with Pete. She called him "dad" to his face, but when speaking to others she called him by his name. She cared for him, and knew that he cared for him for her as well, but even in two years she couldn't get used to a parallel version of the man her father had been. Her real died when she was six months old, not even old enough to remember him. And not remembering him, which was the reason she lamented over his death in later years: she never had memories of him. No memories of him comforting her during a thunderstorm, learning to ride a bike, bonding. Twenty years without him couldn't be made up in two.

He did try, though. Pete made such an effort to be close with her. But still, he was different.

Speaking of different, everything in this parallel universe was odd. Tea tasted off, names of books were changed and there were dead people that used to be dead and vice versa.

All in all, Rose missed home. Her real home, in her own universe. But going back was not an option, it was sealed away forever.

Or at least that was what she thought.

…

Rose was on a mission for Torchwood. It was a Sunday, a day which she should have off, but since she had nothing else to do, saving the world would have to do. Her whole team was called in to stop a hostile group of aliens called Urians. They were from the planet Ur, and they were telepathic beings. They communicated with each other mentally. They could do this with other species, they just had to be touching. Also, unnervingly, they could read other species' minds.

They were here as renegades, supposedly. They betrayed their government and wanted a new life, they said. But their recent destruction had lead Toshiko Sato to believe they were lying and up to no good.

She had looked into it, and, with help from Rose's team, had uncovered that they had been sent to Earth to colonize the planet. So now, they had to go and stop them. Business as usual.

Rose's team consisted of herself, Jake Simmonds, Adeola Oshodi, Gareth Evans, and, of course, Mickey Smith.

Jake she had met the first time she had visited this parallel universe. He was a stubborn, reckless spikey-haired man. He was always the first to fight and often the one to end it. They had become good friends since she had found herself in this world. He had helped rid this world of the cybermen, along with Rose's great friend, Mickey.

Mickey had been Rose's friend since she was little and ex-boyfriend. They had never officially said the words to cut it off, but Rose was always gone and was clearly in love with the Doctor, and when Mickey had chosen to stay in this world, it cut it loose completely. They were much better off and happier as friends.

Adeola was a great friend. She was beautiful and very clever. A lot of their missions would have been failed had she not been there. She had a cousin whom Rose had met and befriended named Martha Jones.

Gareth was a handsome brunette man, very rational and very much in love with Adeola. They were obviously together, and everyone was just waiting for them to announce it.

They also had occasional help from Tosh, a brilliant woman that was always willing to lend a helping hand.

Rose was very proud of her team and what they had accomplished. Now they just needed to accomplish another task.

Rose was called upon early Sunday morning, before six, even. She had awoken unhappily, grumbling about having a day off, but she had gotten ready quickly and rushed over to be given her mission.

Now she was on her way to the pipes the Urians resided in with her excellent team. None of them were thrilled to work this early, either, but saving the world takes early mornings and lots of caffeine. Alien threats take no breaks.

When they reached their destination, they had loaded guns in their belts, earpieces to communicate with and fierce-set determination. Rose entered the tunnels first, followed by her team. She drew her gun from her belt, and her team followed suit. They creeped along the pipe, staying as quiet as possible, listening for any indication that they were not alone.

Then, unexpectedly, Adeola clutched her head and shrieked. Mickey rushed over to her and looked frantically around looking for the cause of her pain. But Rose already knew. It had to be the Urians, she just knew it.

"We know you're here," she yelled, "just stop this madness and talk to us!"

Adeola collapsed, unconscious, and Mickey caught her in his arms. Rose had no idea they could evoke that kind of pain on others.

Then a figure walked in the tunnel ahead of them. It was one of the Urians, human like but so pale. Deathly white, like snow. There were blue markings swirling around its face, neck and arms. Hairless with huge eyes that were totally dark, like black holes. It smiled a cruel, twisted smirk, and whispered so faintly Rose could hardly make it out, "This world is ending because you are in it, Rose Tyler. You can't be here, you will never unlock your true potential if you are here."

"What d'you mean? What potential?" Rose asked skeptically.

"As the Bad Wolf. If you remain here, your power, or rather lack of it, will fail to save every universe and every living being in them." It hissed and Rose was horrified, knowing it was true, but not sure of how she knew.

"I can see into your mind," the Urian continued, "you know that we are right. Your presence here disrupts time itself, and it could rupture all of existence. You must stay with the Doctor and _save everything!_ " It shrieked, the venom in its voice all too clear.

"How! I can't get back to him! I've tried but it isn't possible!" Her voice increasing in volume at every word.

Then the Urian's looked darkened and it pulled out a very threatening looking weapon.

"You will go back in time and fix your mistake. Stay with the Doctor and end the Time War." It hissed, and Rose realized too late what it was planning. "You die." It pulled the trigger and she felt pain, sudden, blinding pain and then she was falling. She vaguely registered another gunshot, the thud of a lifeless body hitting the ground. Yells from her teammates, arms lifting her up.

She fell, down, down, down. Into a dark abyss, away from life. But then she felt a tug upwards. Rose saw a golden light, foreign but so comforting, so… familiar. It warmed her and pulled her from the murky pool of death and into…

A basement in a shop in London, looking at a man she knew and trusted.

"Run!"

 **A/N: So there is the first chapter. Sorry if that was boring, it was an introduction to the story. The other chapters will probably be longer. I appreciate constructive criticism and am open to suggestions. I would love it if you would like this story and appreciate it very much.**


	2. This Again

**Still don't own Doctor Who. This chapter is because I can't make up whether I'm happy or not.**

Chapter Two: This Again

"Run!" He shouted and, still holding her hand, tugged her away from the hit zone, and she stumbled after him, still disoriented, and allowed the Doctor to pull her into a lift. He slammed the button for the main level hard, but before the doors could fully close, an arm reached through. Somehow, Rose knew that that was going to happen.

The lift doors shut on the arm Rose knew was pure plastic, and trapped it. The Doctor grabbed hold of it and grappled with it. It seemed to be quite a struggle for him, too. Then he heaved and the arm popped off. The lift doors closed and it starts on its way up.

Rose struggled to process what was going on. How did she get back to Henrik's? Then she remembered the Urian's message. It had sent her back here. She gathered her silence might make him suspicious. She knew she said something the first time…

"You pulled his arm off." She stated, and then realized she should have acted more surprised.

"Yup." The Doctor answered, grinning. Then the Doctor through the arm at Rose and she caught it, sending her out of her thoughts. "Plastic."

Rose couldn't remember what to say next, but she did remember Wilson.

"What happened to Wilson? He was-is the… chief electrician." She inquired, but already knowing the answer.

"Wilson's dead. Sorry." He answered. Then the doors opened, and the Doctor strode out, Rose tailing behind. He whipped out the sonic screwdriver, and it whirred against the lift button panel, and Rose recognized that it was to stop the dummies from following.

"Hold on. Mind your eyes-"

The panel exploded in a shower of sparks, and the Doctor walks away, making Rose follow him.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures, and they're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem _if!_ I didn't have this-"

He held out a 24's style bomb in his hand, with explosives strapped to a metal LED display.

"-so I'm gonna-" he started, but Rose interrupted, having already heard this four years previously.

"You're gonna blow it up, right?" He looked surprised but a bit impressed. He grinned and nodded. Then, he pulled open the fire door they were by and pushed her through into a quiet side-street.

"Don't tell anyone about this, cos if you do, you'll get them killed." The Doctor stated, still smiling. He slammed the door as he went back inside. Then the door opened, as Rose knew it would.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" He added.

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Now, run for your life!" He shut the door again, leaving Rose out in the street. _Nice to meet you again, Doctor._

Then she remembered that he was going to blow Henrik's up. Rose bolted to the main street, stopped, and turned around. She waited and… _BAM!_ The store went up. Rose registered people screaming, debris crashing down, and alarms going off- but she focused on remembering what she had to do now, she had been sent back for a reason, she just needed to live up to it.

…

Finding her way to her old flat was hard, but she made it to the Tylers' flat eventually. When she got there, Jackie Tyler was waiting for her. She had hugged Rose, relieved at her being okay… and immediately went to ringing up her friends to gossip and tell them Rose was okay, and that she deserved compensation. Jackie handed Rose a cup of tea.

"I know, it's on the telly, it's everywhere, she's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her, skin like an old Bible. Walk in here now, you'd think I was _her_ daughter. Oh, and here's himself…"

Mickey walked in at that moment, obviously alarmed.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything, I can't believe it, your shop went up!" Frantically, he gave Rose a hug, which she complied to halfheartedly. She wanted to roll her eyes.

"I'm all right, look, I'm fine, don't make a fuss." She said, annoyed.

"But what happened?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"What was it though, what did it?" He asked. Rose was getting more and more frustrated, as she had already lived through this once, and didn't want to a second time. But it looked like she had no other choice.

"I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything." She explained, trying to pretend she wasn't annoyed. Then Jackie interrupted their conversation by holding out the phone.

"It's Debbie-on-the-end, she says she knows a man on the _Mirror_ , five hundred quid for an interview.

"Oh, that's brilliant, give it here." Rose ordered, then she clicked it off and slammed it hard on the table, crossing her arms across her chest and huffed.

Jackie frowned. "Well you've got to find some way of making money, your job's _kaput_ and I'm not bailing you out-" just then the phone rang again, and she grabbed it.

"Bev, she's alive! I've told her, sue for compensation…" She wandered off to the kitchen, still chatting with Bev.

Mickey drew attention back to their conversation. "What you drinking, tea? That's no good, you're in shock, you should have something stronger."

"No, I don't feel up to it, you go." She insisted, not wanting to stay awake much longer. Travelling through time like that had taken a toll on her.

"Are sure?" He asked, checking.

"Yes, go on." She just wanted him to leave. She remembered that they had been dating at this time, but they were much better off as friends. "Just get rid of that." She added.

She let Mickey give her a quick kiss, and he took the arm. Rose knew it would be back.

"Bye bye." He waved with the arm. Then he pretended that it was strangling him, then stopped.

"See ya!" Then he finally left.

…

Rose couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, nerves and anxiety disrupting her rest. She had to stay with the Doctor. But how? She lay in bed, thought whirring around in her mind, until her alarm beeped.

Rose went to the sitting room, where Jackie offered her coffee. Rose accepted, she needed the help staying awake.

"There's Finch's, you could try them, they've always got jobs." Rose mumbled incoherently.

"It might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces." Jackie went to her bedroom, but continued talking.

"And I'm not joking about compensation, you've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council, just cos the man at the desk said she looked Greek. I know she _is_ Greek, but that's not the point, it was a valid claim." Then Rose heard a clatter. Automatically, she knew it was the cat flap. She walked down the hall, not bothering to accuse her mother this time. Rose crouched by the door, picking up the three nails that rested on the carpet in front of the door. Then the cat flap swung, to and fro. She grabbed the edge and lifted it up to see the Doctor. She straightened up, and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, standing up.

"I live here."

"Well what do you do that for?" He inquired.

"Cos I do. I'm only at home because a certain someone blew up my job. Get in." He ignored her and whirred the sonic at her.

"I must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" he tapped her head.

"Nope, bonehead. Bye then." He finished and turned to go.

"Nope. You, inside, right now." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back and slammed the door behind them.

They passed Jackie's bedroom doorway, and Rose lied: "He's part of the inquiry about last night, give him ten minutes." Then she walked on, leaving the Doctor standing in Jackie's doorway.

"She deserves compensation." Jackie stated haughtily.

"Oh, were talking millions." The Doctor replied. Jackie turned coy.

"I'm in my dressing gown." She said bashfully.

"Yes, you are." He retorted, unaffected. All of this Rose heard, as she was only a couple steps further from the door. She wondered if this happened last time. She then stalked back to the room, grabbed the Doctor's arm, and pulled him away before her mum could say anything else.

Instead of bothering to make coffee this time, she decided to wait in the living room for the arm. Then she realized it would be suspicious if she just waited for the arm. She wished that she hadn't had Mickey take it away… but then it would have killed her.

"Do you want some water?" She asked, thinking of a way to bide time.

"Thanks." He answered. She left to the kitchen to go get his water, but kept an eye open for the arm, knowing it would show up. When she came to the living room again, the arm still hadn't made an appearance. She guessed it was time to make some sort of small talk.

"So, Doctor, who are you?" She asked, hoping that he would tell her. Again… -ish.

"I'm a traveler. And, anyways, you haven't even mentioned the police. How come you aren't scared?" Rose had forgotten about that part.

"I wanted to talk to you first, you did blow Henrik's up, so I thought you'd know what was going on." She made up, hoping he'd believe it. He regarded her with interest.

"Good idea." She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she exhaled.

Then, they heard a scratching, scrabbling noise.

"Who's that then?" Rose knew very well what it was, but she pretended otherwise.

"Have you got a cat?" He asked Rose. She shook her head. All of a sudden, the arm shot up and grabbed the Doctor's throat. He started to make choking noises. She snapped out of her state of shock, and rushed to help him get it off. When it went for her face, she was ready, and caught it before it could try to kill her. With the arm still latched onto her arm, struggling, the Doctor dug out the sonic, and tried to get it to the right pitch. It finally hit the note, and he put it right up against the arm, and it stopped. The arm became inflexible, dead.

"S'all right, I've stopped it. There you go, see." He said when he hit it against his palm, "Harmless." He smiled and tossed it to her. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"D'you think?" Repeating the last time, she hit him with the arm.

…

Rose followed the Doctor out of the flat, down the stairs, and into the parking lot. Thing was, she had a harder time keeping up. Then she remembered that she was in her 19-year-old body. Did that mean she had killed her former self by a means? That thought disturbed her.

"You can't just leave!" She exclaimed.

"Yes I can, this is me, leaving, see you." He retorted and Rose rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"I need answers, that… thing attacked us!" She said.

"Ten out of ten for observations." Then he stopped and looked at her. "And don't ask questions."

"But you have to!" She protested.

"No, I don't." Then he resumed his fast pace and Rose had to jog to catch up again. She needed for him to tell her, so she didn't have to pretend to not know what was going on.

"Then I'll tell the police. I'll… tell everyone. You said yourself that talking about it could get people killed, so that's what I'll do. Your choice, and you don't want that to happen." She just needed some sort of connection. He _had_ to take her with him. They stopped walking.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asked, grinning.

"Kind of, yeah." She said, kind of confidently.

"Doesn't work." Oh well, she smiled anyway.

"Who are you? I mean, I get that you're the Doctor, but who _is_ the Doctor?"

"Me." Rose rolled her eyes. Of course she couldn't expect him to answer, he barely knew her.

"So no one else knows about the plastic stuff?" She asked, knowing the answer, so she wasn't really listening for it.

"No one." He responded, and Rose heard the hint of loneliness edging into his voice.

"You're on your own." Rose stated quietly.

"Who else is there? You lot… you just watch telly and eat chips and go to bed, and all the time, right underneath you… there's a war going." Rose let his words sink in, a change from last time. This time she would try to process everything he said. She took the arm from him.

"There's me." When he didn't answer she changed the topic.

"Okay, start from the beginning." She ordered.

…

"How did you kill it, the plastic?" Rose asked.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm, I just cut off the signal, dead."

"Kind of like thought control?" Rose queried.

"Right. Are you all right?" He sounded gentle.

"Fine. So what's controlling it, then?" She questioned.

"Long story."

"I've got time." He didn't respond, so she tried again.

"So what are they trying to do?"

"They want to overthrow the human race. And destroy you. D'you believe me?" He asked. Rose pretended to think about it.

"I guess, but, why do talk like you're not human? Are you an alien?" Maybe she went too far asking that. Again he didn't answer.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?" Because she wanted to, she craved it. He smiled.

"The Earth revolves, right? It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning. And you just can't believe it, cos everything looks like it's standing still… I can feel it." He took her hand in his, and Rose felt it, the Earth spinning beneath her feet, the power of it, turning and turning, never stopping. This was part of what she missed about being with the Doctor. The sheer jaw-dropping feeling surging through her body. He continued; "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, the entire planet in hurtling round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it, we're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go-" He let go all too soon, but she stepped back anyway.

"That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home." Then he took the plastic arm from her, and walked away, to the beautiful blue box she missed and desired so much. The box that could cross time and space… and she had been in it. She stayed and listened to the heavy, groaning, grinding noise getting louder and louder. The ancient engines rising and falling. The wind picked up around Rose, papers and dust whipped into a sudden vortex surrounding her, as the TARDIS disappeared.

And then the noise ceased, it was gone. And the Doctor was gone with it.

…

 **A/N: What did you think of this chapter?**


End file.
